Chosen One
, the Chosen One.]] The prophecy of the Chosen One was a legend that foretold the coming of a powerful mutant who would destroy the NoHeads. The prophecy was one of hundreds of legends maintained by the Light. Created by the Mystic, it referred to a legendary child born on the tenth, who has the power to defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead and destroy the NoHeads once and for all. History Creation The prophecy in question made to one of the two subjects, Baby Intelligence, by the Mystic had foretold the coming of a child who would have the power to vanquish the NoHeads. The prophecy was made while the Mystic was having an interview with Baby Intelligence for becoming a General in the war effort. Baby Intelligence, who was disappointed at the performance he gave during the interview, was about to leave when he went into a trance and foretold the prophecy of the Chosen One, who would destroy the NoHeads once and for all. Mykew Hadeline who at the time was working for Mr. Stupid NoHead, was caught eavesdropping on Baby Intelligence and the Mystic by the owner of the hotel and was subsequently thrown out of the pub. Hadeline then returned to NoHead to tell him what she had heard. Mr. Stupid NoHead's reaction As Hadeline was apprehended before the full prophecy could be made, only part of the prophecy was reported to Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead knew that there were two children that met the requirements of the prophecy: Aside from Baby Intelligence, the other was Lindsay Kellerman, who was born on 10 November, 2019, to a couple who, like Rotta and Greg Hecks, knew at least one of the NoHeads. However, NoHead chose Lindsay as his target, as he "had his share of trouble" with Baby Intelligence. He failed to kill her, but he unwittingly gave her a future, as well as an awakening of her powers. Death of the Kellermans After months of searching, Mr. Stupid NoHead finally discovered where Zach and Bridgett Kellerman were hiding and that they were using a Taboo to conceal themselves. With the help of Mykew Hadeline, Zach and Bridgett's long-time friend and Secret-Keeper, NoHead was able to enter their home, where he murdered Bridgett and Zach and tried to kill Lindsay. However, Lindsay used her newfound powers to hold him off until he retreated. Lindsay's powers developed as a result, though the assassination attempt left her orphaned. Baby Intelligence's reaction ]] Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence are the only two people who know the full contents of the prophecy. As the prophecy was made to Baby Intelligence, he had a memory of the Mystic telling it to him and thus could show it to Lindsay by means of his hologram pit. Baby Intelligence had realized that this prophecy is the catalyst for everything that ever happened to him, that the reason he was a superhero, the reason he was adopted by the police, the reason he had no parents, and the reason he shares a connection with Mr. Stupid NoHead's mind is because Mr. Stupid NoHead was trying to circumvent this prophecy in order to destroy the only one who could defeat him. Despite being the reason for his past, however, Baby Intelligence also realized that the prophecy greatly affects his future: it means that either he or Mr. Stupid NoHead must kill the other in the end. Despite this, Lindsay makes it clear to him that it is not entirely because of the prophecy that Baby Intelligence would try to defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead, it is because of the type of person Baby Intelligence is that he would not rest until he had defeated the person who murdered his parents, Zett, and countless others. In fact, the prophecy does not mean he has to do anything, but Mr. Stupid NoHead sets store by the prophecy by marking him and Lindsay as his equals when he tried to kill them, as tyrants such as Mr. Stupid NoHead are always afraid of those they oppress. Though Baby Intelligence told Baby Strength and Paige what the prophecy meant, he never told them its contents word for word. Lindsay Kellerman's reaction ]] Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence are the only two people who know the full contents of the prophecy. As the prophecy was made to Baby Intelligence, he had a memory of the Mystic telling it to him and thus could show it to Lindsay by means of his hologram pit. Lindsay had realized that this prophecy is the catalyst for everything that ever happened to her or her Master, that the reason dhe was a superhero, the reason her parents were deceased, because Mr. Stupid NoHead was trying to circumvent this prophecy in order to destroy the only one who could defeat him. Despite being the reason for her past, however, Lindsay Kellerman also realized that the prophecy affects her future. Despite this, Lindsay makes it clear that she believed Baby Intelligence would be the one to provide the killing blow, and that it is not entirely because of the prophecy that Baby Intelligence would try to defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead, it is because of the type of person Baby Intelligence is that he would not rest until he had defeated the person who murdered countless people. In fact, the prophecy does not mean he has to do anything, but Mr. Stupid NoHead sets store by the prophecy by marking her and Baby Intelligence as his equals when he tried to kill them, as tyrants such as Mr. Stupid NoHead are always afraid of those they oppress. The Prophecy :"In our darkest hour, the one with the power to vanquish the NoHeads approaches... born to those who have met a NoHead in past times, born on the tenth. The Dark Lord will mark the mutant as his equal, but the mutant will have power the Dark Lord knows not. The Chosen One, will be young and talented, a match for the greatest forces of evil. The one with the power to vanquish the NoHeads will be born on the tenth, in 2019. The Second NoHead War is coming to an end." Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Prophecies Category:Attack at the Kellerman House